Lost Soul
by Satirica
Summary: Its about a girl that is kidnaped and discover that her world is much more different that she used to think.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Hello, my name is Lityan, i am 18 years old, blond hair and light blue eyes, my skin is pale, but here its dirty.**

**Well the reason for that is coming.  
It's been one year since they put me in this prison.  
Hum... you must be asking why...and who did...  
I am in this prison because i was taken from my family by some weird guys (when i say weird it really means it).  
I was going to school when i saw them. They were tall, one had red hair and the other had brown one. Their skin seemed to be burned, first i thought i could help them cause that seemed really a bad injury, but when i saw them walking in my way, man screw them i will not do a thing, i stood calm (or at least i tried) and when they came closer they started to talk.  
- Hey! We have here a fresh woman, Derek will we bring her with us or...can we have fun with her? Just five minutes. -said the man with red hair.  
I froze.  
-I think that our orders were very clear, Mark, we will bring her, maybe she will be worth of some money. - said the other one with brown hair.  
What the fuck are they talking about? Taking me? But why? And where? Are they some kind of freaking kidnappers?  
No way but NO WAY i will go!  
Those were my thoughts before someone knocked me off.  
When i woke up i was in these...jail, it is not big neither small, the only thing it has it's a bed. Not bad ahn...ok sarcasm.  
I just have two times to go to the bathroom, two times to eat a day and one time a month to bath. Like i said it's not bad...and that's the reason my skin is dirty.**

**This time something was coming, because this night they said that i would take a bath, and arranged some clothes... this is weird, why would suddenly they let me have a second bath this month?  
Okay don´t give a dam about it.  
After the all preparations they kept me in a small room with some chairs.  
When they came, there was a man with them.  
Wow! REALLY HOT MAN! (Sorry i couldn´t resist) he was tall with bright blue eyes (or must i say almost white?)and his skin, was pale almost like white, that was really strange, his hair was short and black.  
When he entered the room he looked deeply to me, like he was trying to see something inside me.  
i didn´t like it, neither disliked.  
I didn´t like because i am not used to people looking at me like that, but at the same time i didn´t care because he wasn´t looking like he was doing it to judge me.  
Their talk was short, they just told me that i was sold to him and i was free, or kind of.  
At least i was free from them.  
The man was walking to me and before i knew it, he was kneeling in front of me.  
- Are you okay miss? Did they hurt you? How long have you been here?- he asked  
I was hypnotized by his gaze but, what made me worried was is cold hand in my shoulder, it was cold as ice and i was with a shirt.  
- Hum…Yeah... I am... fine thanks and i am not hurt. About the time, i think i have been here about one here.- i said trying to compose myself.  
- Sorry. I am Michael, we will go to my house miss and there maybe i will answer some of your questions but, now let's get out of here.  
I was a little dizzy but i couldn´t believe that i was free!  
We walked by the gates and i looked to the moon, the beautiful full moon, she was bright and showing us the surroundings, that's when i realized we were in front of a car.  
It was beautiful, the car was dark red and seemed to be big (sorry i don't know the marks :( )  
- Come in miss, soon we will be at home.- said Michael  
- Sorry, I am coming...- i said  
Home...Man it was so long that i didn't think that word...Home.  
I looked at the moon again and entered in the car, ready for my new life.**


	2. Chapter 2Lost Memories

Chapter 2- Lost Memories

**I was lost in my memories. My mom and I, talking about the jerks of my school, my best friend Patty, all the nights we went out.**

**I wasn't alone before I went to that prison, I was really happy.**

**I had my life like other girl, the natural life, and it's true I cried but I laugh too.**

**I enjoyed all the moments I had, even the worst ones, I don't mean that I liked it but that is what make you stronger, so, I don't regret them.**

**Patty was my best friend; she is beautiful, short with a long black hair and with beautiful brown eyes.**

**She always made me smile and always was by my side.**

**The smartest girl I ever met.  
When we were little, I was always the strong one, even before I got stuck at that prison.**

**Since little she didn't like spiders, well meaning she didn't like" isn't true, she would be completely horrified if saw them, she hated to be alone at the dark too, but when I was with her, it was like her fears had disappeared.**

**In other words she was like my little sister. I was always the one who rescued her from the jerks ones; I am not saying that I am brave or something like but was always that way.**

**She knew me well, she always knew if something was bugging me even if I didn't show.  
In all my life I just cried three times in front of people, not because I think I am strong, because I don't think that, but because I don't like to show my weaknesses, she always said "Lityan I wish I could be just like you, I'm such a cry baby" what I always answered with "You are just normal like everyone else" while I caressed her face.**

**How I miss her!**

**- Miss, are you okay? – asked a worried voice.**

**That's when I realized I wasn't at the car anymore, I was in a rest room, a gorgeous rest room, and it was like XVIII century style. How I love medieval things.**

**The chairs, the table, the decoration, all of them!**

**The worried voice was him, he was in front of me again, sitting me on the couch.**

**-Miss, are you okay? What's wrong little one?**

**Little one? What does he think he is? He isn't much older than me…I think..maybe three years. Man, I mean, he really looks like in his twenties.**

**-I am ….fine thanks. It wasn't nothing and don't call me "little one"!  
I said almost irritated.**

**He looked almost amused when I answered but his face stood like worried.**

**-Is it really okay? Because I don't think that is, lit…I mean Lityan. – Michael said when I looked angry when he was about saying "little one".**

**But then I realized that I didn't tell him my name!**

**How does he know it?**

**- How the Hell do you know my name? I never told you!**

**And why do you insist that I am not alright?**

**He looked me in the eyes, with those gorgeous eyes, getting closer at me and wiped my cheeks showing me the tear and I noticed that I was crying.**

**But how?**

**Well being in that prison maybe made me weak. And look at me! Now I am crying in front of some strange that bought me, HOW STUPID!**

**-The disgusting men told me lit, Lityan and I kept asking the same thing because you were crying. What are you feeling? Does something hurt?**

**How could he be so good to me? Why is he worried?**

**I am just a girl who was locked in a jail that he even doesn't fucking know! And why I am crying now?**

**God Dammit! I can take it! I really can't take it!**

**It's so much pain! And shame! How could I be crying in front of someone I didn't know!**

**- -Sh Little one calm down, please just calm down, now you are safe.  
I will never hurt you, okay? Just calm down. –Michael said.**

**Great! Now I am shaking too! All my body was trembling.**

**And WoW! Why is he hugging me?**

**Well I don't care, I just want to take the pain away.**

**- I am fine thanks, it's just…I was remembering some things about my past, before and after being caged, it's just that, really. I am sorry. –I said trying to cease the shaking.**

**- It's all right, you have to be brave, to being in that place so long, alone, it must had been hard for you, just rest now.**

**-Thanks….-I managed to say before I fell asleep.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys!Sorry for not saying a word in the first two chapters but im still learning in this site. Well, I hope you like this chapter. ^.^ Don't forget to comment even if its to say its lame. Any ideas are welcome. :) **

**Chapter 3- What The HELL?**

I woke up feeling cold, I tried to remember what happened, Ah yeah I was bought by Michael and ended up crying in his shoulders, oh God! I cried in front of him! OH no no no no no! And What The Hell? I am blushing! Oh No Fucking Way! Man serious! What is wrong with me? I looked at my surroundings; try to see where I was. I was in a room with the same style as the rest room, the walls were a dark red, at this side of the wall ( I was turned to left) was a window, it was like morning. The silky sheets of the bed were really comfortable, and then when I was appreciating the sheets, I felt something rubbing my waist. What The Hell? When I turn around guess who was lying beside me on the bed? Yeah right It's just Michael. That's why I was feeling cold. WHAT! What is he doing here? -Are you calm now? – Michael asked smiling but his worried gaze stayed. I slapped him in his face. What could I do? He was in the same bed as I was laying. What the Hell would I say? OH NO! Don't tell me he "touched me"? -Yes I am fine. What the Hell are you doing here? Oh No No No No! Dont tell me that we "did it"? What the fuck have you done to me? Yeah I know, it wasn't the smartest question, but even so, what could I ask having that guy beside me? Hey, it was my "other me" talking without thinking. So typical. - Hey! You are energetic today!  
And no, we didn't what can be a disappointment to you. – he said smiling, trying to provoke me. -I was worried about you so I ended up resting beside you. Sorry if I scared you to death, it wasn't my intention little one. Now I was angry! -StOp CALLING ME THAT!  
I am 18 not 6 God Dammit! And why you had to rest beside me? This house seems to be HuGe! (yeah I know, someone woke up in a bad mood)  
- I told you. I was worried about you and please don't scream. And yes this house its big but I couldn't let you alone, I was afraid that you could do something bad, or it really happened. I am really sorry little one, I know, I know that you aren't little but for me you are precious and you don't know how easy I could really hurt you, so, for me you are my little one. I was shocked by his sentence. How could he really hurt me? I mean, he treats me very well and he is always so worried and sweet… Is that supposed to mean that he is more dangerous that it seems? He hugged, that's when I noticed that I was quite and a little scared. - Shh I will never hurt you, I swear sweetie. Oh okay….that is good to know but….CAN YOU TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF? That's what i wanted to say. Pushing him away, to see his face I asked: - Hum…okay but how would I know that you are not lying? For a instants he looked hurt but he changed his expression fast.  
-You will know little one.  
I wouldn't lie to you. But for now, I think you need to eat, you must be hungry. Michael said it with a strange expression, but I didn't care. He was right, I really am starved, I didn't eat that much in that hell. I blushed when I heard my stomach. For the first time I heard Michael laughing. It was so…. Sweet and adorable, the sound of his laugh. -Hey! This isn't my fault! They didn't feed me that regularly. He changed his expression rapidly when I said that, he looked almost angry but he softened his face.  
-I am so sorry Little one.  
So what do you want to eat? Come I will take you to the kitchen. I was about to complain but, oh god forget it, I have to get used to that, he never hears me.I got up and walked out of the room, following him.


	4. Chapter 4 The Reason

**Hi guys!Another chapter of Lost Soul!hope you enjoy it!^.^.** **I am sorry if the chapters are short but I will try make them longer. **

**Chapter 4- The Reason** The kitchen was huge and i LOVE IT!XD It was white with paints of fruits. The chairs were dark wood and the table wasn´t oval but rectangular, big enough for ten people or more, with glass top. - So what do you want to eat?- Michael said looking at me happily. I like the way he smiles, his voice, it was so beautiful...But HEY! Don´t think that way! He is a stranger! Yeah i know but i am going to be living with him, and i just thought that i liked it nothing more. It doesn´t mean that i have a crush on him. Now shut the Hell up!(blushing). - Hey did you hear me? - Oh sorry...hum...Michael, I want pancakes and juice, thanks. - No problem Little one, I´m glad that you finally called me by my name.- Michael said while smiled, grabbing some ingredients. I blushed furiously. Great why all this blushing thing now! He made what i asked and it was delicious! He really is good at cooking. Man how i was starved! I ate three dishes with two pancakes in each one of them. He looked amused at me while i was eating. What a adorable face...so cute!..WHAT? Why did i think that? Stupid, stupid! I started to cough. - Are you all right Little one?- Michael asked. - Ahn...Sorry...ju..s..ta moment -trying to cease the cough. - Yeah i am all right, why do you ask? - Well, because you blushed and you seemed so funny and then you started to cough. - Michael said with a smile, he looked like a child. - Oh...that...it was nothing, i am all right, it just happened that it went to the wrong way nothing more. Serious. - Ah okay little one, what do you want to do today? - Ahn? Are you serious? Hum... i don´t know...Thats right! Yesterday you told me that you would answer my questions... - Do you have some then? - Hum...Well, do you know why i was kidnapped? And how did you know about that, it is, what were you doing there? I think those questions were the wrong questions, because he seemed a little nervous. - I just know that there are some activities of kidnap, all of them almost young girls and they are sold to do things like...maid work, or kind of. Our kind, i mean, many people do that kind of stuff unfortunately. It happens to be that they caught you alone and got you on that cage for that purpose, i am really sorry about that Lityan. About me being there, well... someone told me about that kind of activities and i wanted to investigate it, because i hate that things, they treat that people like garbage and...when i saw you i really wanted to help you, how badly i wanted that, but i had to calm myself down, i couldn´t kill them, then i bought you...i know, you must be thinking that i was horrible like them by doing that, but there wasn´t another choice, it would be that or killing them. Lityan i am really sorry.- he said looking at me with those sincere eyes, how could i doubt him? I know it was better that way, i didn´t want someone killed. But still, i had a feeling that wasn´t whole thing, i got the impression that he was hiding something. - Is that everything or are you hiding something? - Sorry sweetheart this is all i can say to you...for now, soon you will know. Do you have more questions? - Yeah, why did you want to help me? Why me and not another? And why are you like that to me? So kind? - Well, you didn´t want to be saved? - Yes i wanted but, why not another person? i am grateful that you save me but stilll... - Lityan, you were the only one there that time, and even if were there someone else it would be you to be chosen, because you looked hurt, painful, but showed courage too, strong like anything could break you,...but i noticed that inside...your heart was reaped apart, you were broken inside, your eyes showed that Lityan. They told me that you didn´t cry and never pleaded even once. That´s when i decided to take you with me, i liked to have someone i didn´t have to pretend with, showing myself, not acting most likely, i felt alone in other words. His face was sad, I don´t why but i didn´t like that. He was the one who saved me but it seems he was always alone, something missing inside him, like waiting someone to rescue him . Suddenly i felt dizzy and cold. I stand up but fast i fell, before i could see what was happening, i was being carried to a couch. - Are you all right Little one? What do you feel? - I am fine thanks to you but stop worrying yourself with my health.- i felt blushing, oh oh this isn´t to be good. - Hum, you caught a slight fever Lityan, i think your body had a late reaction, must be the stress and all the things you have been through. You really are burning. I will take you to your bed and you will rest okay? Try not to do something dangerous...or you want me to stay with you? Before i could even speak i said yes, shaking my head. What? Are you stupid? Stop worrying him! - I don´t want to be left alone please. What am i saying? - Alright, i will stay dont be afraid. I will be right here just try to rest okay? - K... Before i knew i was sleeping.


	5. Chapter 5 The Dreamor was it Real?

**Hi guys!Another chapter of Lost Soul!hope you enjoy it!^.^.** **I am sorry if the chapters are short but I will try make them longer. ** **And sorry for making you wait for this chapter, enjoy it to extreme! ^.^**

**Chapter 5- The Dream…or was it Real?**

I had a nightmare. It was a dark forest, and I was so fast from someone or something. I felt panicking, it was coming and I can't escape. I tripped on something, maybe a stone I don't know, and I fell. I can't stay here, I have to run! Stupid stand up! I stood up and kept running, running to nowhere, then, I froze. I was in front of a wall. What am I going to do? I started to search for some hole, some space I could go, while I was freaking out. The sound of footsteps was getting closer. What should I do?

-Please someone help me! Somebody please!

It came closer and touches my shoulder, I thought I was going to die but then, I was somewhere else. I don't know why but I felt at peace, saved. Where is the thing? Where am i? Suddenly appeared someone, was a tall man but I couldn't remember who he was. Then again it started to vanish.

-Please no! Don't go away! I don't want to be alone! It's too painful, it hurts and I can't stand it alone. Please don't leave me….please…

I started to cry, it was getting away, and I couldn't stand being left alone again, then I hugged him. Without giving him time to break the hug or escape I kissed him, surprising myself. Even though we stayed like that for a while he went away. I was so scared, and it hurts. Why does it hurt so much? After a while I started dreaming about Patty. It wasn't painful anymore, we were at school enjoying some jokes, I was happy again.

-Michael´s POV-

She felt asleep, I wanted to tell her everything but I couldn't, and it would make her much more scared. I felt her pain, it really worried me, what could I do to help her? To take her pain away?

-Please someone help me! Somebody please!

She started to scream and moving restless, she was so closed to me now that I could feel her heart, it was beating so fast, and then, suddenly she stopped screaming, she stood quiet for a while. That made me to freak out, but she was breathing and her heart came to beat a little normal. Without realizing what she was doing, she hugged me. I froze, she was too close, it was dangerous for her. She can't be so close. I gave to push her away for her safety, it was when she said "Please no! Don't go away! I don't want to be alone! It's too painful, it hurts and I can't stand it alone. Please don't leave me….please…" I didn't want to go away but it was for her safety, I couldn't be that close. Was she really dreaming? Or was she awake? I looked at her, she was crying in her sleep. I couldn't let her alone. I froze. She was kissing me, her warm lips against mine, without knowing what I was doing, I kissed her back but it ended fast. I got away from her…I had to. I couldn't hurt her, I couldn't do such thing to her. Why? Why did I kiss her back? What was I thinking? I put her life at risk. Those warm and soft lips…kissing with lust…her blood running, the smell of her blood…. No! I can't! She is a fragile human. I can't take her that way…can i? And if she likes me? I have to say no. But it isn't true and you know it, and it would hurt her much more. But it is dangerous! I can't put her life at risk. But you want her. You know it. Something pierced. I was hunting now, I had to drink, I couldn't go back without feeding properly, other way it would be even worse. It feels good, the blood in my mouth, the red liquid that gives me life and all hunting done I went back and stayed by her side, but not too close. She was sleeping peacefully now. I thought I needed some rest too so I slept.


	6. Chapter 6 Sadness Truth

**Hi guys!Another chapter of Lost Soul!hope you enjoy it!^.^.** **EH EH Lucky bastards two chapters in one update, I hope it makes up for the long wait. ^.^**

**Chapter 6- Sadness Truth**

- -

-Lityan´s POV-

It was warming, felt really good…hum…. I woke up, feeling well, it was dark outside. The night was so beautiful ….wait…Night? =Dark = Forest = Dream =….dream….then all the things I dreamed of came to my mind. In that dreamed I did a really stupid thing, hugging and kissing a stranger…gosh I am really going mad. But, oh well it was just a dream right? Even though it felt so real. I felt someone touching me, I turned around to see Michael there. Hum? What is he doing here? Ah, I asked him to stay…but it wasn't so close though. Wait… I kissed someone in that dream and it felt real…and then when I woke up Michael was here? Too much for coincidence…No! It can't be! Can it? -No!- I screamed. Oh no no no, it was a dream, a dream…but if felt so real, is cold lips…No!Stop it. It was a Damned Fucking D R E A M! - Hey Little One what's wrong? Why are you yelling? And, oh you are red! Are you feeling well? Are you still with fever? -Ah God! Don't scare me like that!- i said screaming. Was it really a dream? I blushed even more than I was. -What's wrong? Are you feeling okay? Please answer me Little One!- he asked worried. Great, all I needed was him being worried. -I am fine and feeling well thanks, stop worrying yourself with me God Dammit! It was just a thing that I remembered…sort of a dream…I think. -Oh a dream…you say…oh well, I am glad you are okay.- Michael said with a strange smile in his face, kind of awkward. Oh no! Could it be… -Hum…Michael...?...Can I ask something?-my voice was trembling. -Yes you can Little One.-he seemed worried. -Well…last night, i…i…had a dream, or a nightmare…did…did something happened? The memory of the kiss came to my mind. Great, now I am blushing again. What is wrong with me? -Hum…When you ask if something happened last night, are you talking about a bad or a good thing? What? Why is he asking that? Hum… it felt good, no! It is a bad thing because I didn't know what I was doing. But, oh God what will I say? If It really happened and I say it was bad maybe he wouldn't like… but if I say it was good…oh God so awkward! -Well, what is a good and bad thing for you?-I manage to ask. -A good thing it's when you like it or at least doesn't hurt you, a bad thing it's something that you dislike or hurts. -It was… good…- I blushed. Now I must be really red…Dammit1 Now he must be thinking I am pervert, kissing him while I was sleeping, but if it didn't happen, well, it would be a big relieved, I hope so. -Then it happened.- he said smiling. This was different from the others, it was like he was enjoying it, but at the same time sad. I freaked out. It really happened! No way! -You are kidding right?-I said breathless. -No, sorry Little One. -Oh no no no …I am sorry, really sorry… -Don't be, just promise to me that you will not do that again. Please. When he said that, I felt hurt. I felt like someone smashed me in the stomach. Was he angry? Or he didn't like it? -I am sorry…I didn't want to do that, and don't worry I will never do something like that again.-I said coldly, turning my back on him, trying to get up. -Don't be angry Little One. Please, it's for your safety. I can't hurt you. Please look at me. I tried the hardest not to look at him but he forced me to do it, touching my face, turning it to him. I realized I was crying. Stupid! Why are you acting this way?Are you nuts? Stop with that right now! -Please, don't cry …Look at me. I didn't want to hurt your feelings. Really but …is what I am. You can't be close to me, it puts you in danger. Please try to understand, it will be bad if I hurt you because you are so fragile. What is he talking about? I stopped crying. What is he? What a joke! He is a human! How could he put my life in risk? What is going on? -Lityan... try to understand even if it's a little. I don't want to hurt you. -But…how could you ever hurt me? You are human so, why do you talk as if you were a monster? Like if you could ever hurt me more that was already done. -I know what I am talking about Lityan, please believe me. And soon you will know the answers for your questions but now you have to eat, your body is too weak so let's go to the kitchen. We went to the kitchen, he made me some eggs and pizza (I said I was starved okay!), but while I was eating, I couldn't stop thinking about the last conversation. He is human right? It must be some kind of joke. But if it is true…What can he be? I dropped the fork and when I was going to catch it on the floor, my face was about to crash on Michael´s face. I blushed, going dizzy…Oh God what can I do? Without realizing it, he came even closer and our lips barely touched, but when it happened he left the kitchen. I blinked several times. What is happening now? Wow he is so fast!Is that even possible? Wait!It wasn't human speed, was he saying the truth? He isn't human? Oh oh what is going on.

- -

-Michael´s POV-

After I made her lunch/dinner she stood silent. She was funny while eating. She was really angry, poor thing what did they give to her all this time? Her face was like "I'm thinking", she frowned when she is thinking or trying to understand. Her eyes, those blue eyes were beautiful, with so much life in it! She really is strong, I was lost in my thoughts when heard something on the floor. I was about to reach the fork when our faces where too close. I could smell her blood, that smell, almost like flowers, with sweetness scent, so good…her lips, warm and soft pink lips in front of mine almost touching them. I have to go fast, before something happens, but the scent of her blood, so delicious! It makes me a little bit excited, so warm. When I noticed I was almost kissing her, in one second after, I was out. I need to hunt again, and there isn't a better place to hunt than the big forest I have close from home, lucky me. The truth is that I don't need to hunt that regularly and I haven't been hunting about months, But now that I am almost all the time with human blood near me I have to be careful, so one time or two a week will do it I think…but this hunger drives me crazy. But it isn't bad if I make sure that I feed properly now on, tell her that I have some stuff to do and nothing more…this way it will be okay. I think I am full now, these must handle it for now. I put down a deer corpse and went home. Maybe now she has some suspicious about what I really am and maybe she will run away from me. But if I wasn't afraid of hurting her, I think I could give her what she wanted, and I want so badly, but I can't. Right now I have to think about what I am going to say to her.


End file.
